


It's My Job To Protect Your Heart (even when no one is trying to steal it)

by Elysya, MichelaGuerra1895



Series: Fem!lock verse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Sherlock, F/F, Female Sherlock Holmes/Female John Watson, Harassment, Prom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysya/pseuds/Elysya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelaGuerra1895/pseuds/MichelaGuerra1895
Summary: La scuola delle ragazze organizza un ballo al quale Joan vuole andare a tutti i costi, Sherlock invece non è molto convinta. Seguono litigi, ragazzini poco istruiti, e Coldplay.





	It's My Job To Protect Your Heart (even when no one is trying to steal it)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I was scared, tired and under-prepared, but I'll wait for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462127) by [Elysya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysya/pseuds/Elysya), [MichelaGuerra1895](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelaGuerra1895/pseuds/MichelaGuerra1895). 



Joan aveva appreso molte cose da Sherlock, tra le quali anche l’esistenza di un certo tipo di memorie: i ricordi indissolubili, quelli che ti restano impressi nella memoria per tutta la vita, non importa quanto tempo passi, un tipo di ricordo che di solito è legato a qualcosa che cambia significativamente la tua vita al punto da farti rimanere per sempre in mente dov’eri, cosa stavi facendo, cosa hai provato quando quella cosa è accaduta. Poeticamente, Joan aveva pensato che potesse essere come una bolla in cui rimane incastrato un frammento della nostra vita, Sherlock si era limitata a spiegarle per filo e per segno che era tutta una questione di recettori del cervello e Joan aveva sospirato, ma aveva continuato ad ascoltare.  
Uno di quei momenti per le due ragazze era legato al ballo scolastico dell’ultimo anno.  
Joan ricordava di trovarsi a lezione di Algebra, le gambe incrociate sotto il banco e la testa tra le nuvole. A dirla tutta si stava annoiando, così si distrasse facendo attorcigliare una ciocca di capelli corti intorno al dito per poi rilasciarli; in ogni caso era sicura che se avesse voluto capire... qualunque cosa il professore stesse spiegando in quel momento, avrebbe potuto chiedere ripetizioni a Sherlock, a patto che l’altra ragazza fosse minimamente interessata anche solo a sentire che argomento stessero affrontando.  
La campana suonò nel momento stesso in cui il professore stava per assegnare i compiti per il pomeriggio; gli studenti uscirono in massa dalla classe senza preoccuparsi di ascoltare.  
Joan stava camminando per i corridoi senza guardare in faccia chi le passava davanti, dato che era sicura di non conoscere nessuno, infatti non si aspettava che una ragazza bruna le allungasse un bigliettino dal nulla.  
“Cos’è?” chiese prendendo il pezzo di carta con riluttanza.  
“Per il ballo scolastico.”  
“Ma la scuola non organizza balli scolastici, siamo in Inghilterra. Ed è inverno” le fece notare Joan scandendo le parole come se stesse comunicando con un poppante.  
La ragazza non sembrò farci caso. “Infatti non lo sta organizzando la scuola, è un’iniziativa studentesca. Non eri presente all’ultimo consiglio?”  
Joan ripensò a tre giorni prima, quando invece di passare tre ore chiusa in una stanza con ragazzini urlanti aveva preferito andare al 221B per una tazza di cioccolata calda e due episodi di Doctor Who (“Sherlock, non vedrò un altro documentario su  _Com’è Fatto_. Oggi scelgo io.”) e si sentì leggermente in colpa quando dovette rispondere: “Ero… avevo da fare.”  
La ragazza scrutò Joan con attenzione, dalla punta delle sue converse consumate, passando per i suoi jeans, finendo con il suo maglioncino di lana e disse: “Mh, in effetti non t'ho mai vista in giro. Sono piuttosto brava a ricordare le persone.”  
“E io sono brava a confondermi nella folla, non è colpa tua.”  
“Lo vedo” confermò l’altra. “Ma non  fa niente, è un’evento aperto a tutti! Ti aspettiamo.” Forzò un ultimo sorriso prima di andare avanti e passare il depliant a un altro studente.

“Assolutamente no.”  
“Cosa ci può mai essere di male? Non proviamo mai cose nuove, potrebbe anche piacerti.”  
“Joan…” Sherlock arricciò il naso e si spostò sul divano in modo da allontanarsi il più possibile dalla sua ragazza. “Lo sai che non sono a mio agio in certe situazioni.”  
“Lo so, ma sono io! Non potresti farlo per me? Ti prego? Una volta sola, giuro che non te lo chiederò mai più!” Joan la fissò con occhi supplicanti per almeno un minuto prima che l’altra ragazza concedesse: “E va bene! Andremo a questo stupido ballo e balleremo un lento, uno solo, di fronte ai nostri compagni mentecatti e adulatori di una cultura che non ci appartiene e che - francamente - ritengo vergognosa da emulare se preso in considerazione il nostro orgoglio patriottico.”  
“Sei così drammatica.”  
Sherlock sbuffò e si fece volare un riccio ribelle via dalla fronte, Joan si avvicinò per portarlo dietro le orecchie di Sherlock e le sorrise dolcemente: “Sono in debito con te.”  
“Potresti ripagarlo facendo tu la cioccolata calda stasera” propose Sherlock. Si sistemò meglio sul divano, abbandonando la posizione che aveva assunto per allontanarsi da Joan, e stese le gambe sui cuscini portandosi la coperta di pail fin sulle spalle. Quando Joan tornò dieci minuti dopo con due tazze fumanti in mano, non aveva dove sedersi e dovette alzare le gambe della sua ragazza per potersi mettere comoda e trovare un minimo di conforto nel suo calore corporeo, dato che si era anche appropriata della coperta.   
“Hai scordato la panna montata.”  
“Non ti piace la panna montata!”

La parte più complicata della preparazione per il ballo scolastico era stata riuscire a trovare due vestiti che soddisfacessero entrambe e che, in qualche modo, si abbinassero come era tradizione. Dopo circa due ore passate a girare per ogni negozio esistente a Londra, Sherlock aveva suggerito: “Potrei mettere uno smoking di mio fratello. Certo, dovrò farlo stringere, specialmente alla vita, ma abbiamo la stessa altezza e la mamma è un’ottima sarta.”  
“Non ti metterai lo smoking di tuo fratello” l’aveva rimproverata Joan.  
“E perché no? Vuoi dire che non posso mettere uno smoking perché sono… una ragazza?”  
“Voglio dire che se vuoi mettere uno smoking metterai uno smoking, ma sarà nuovo e scelto da te e non quello di Mycroft. E poi tu metti sempre vestiti, ne stai indossando uno adesso!” si lamentò Joan indicandola.  
“Un vestito che ho scelto io, per me, non per fare felice un gruppo di ragazzini di cui non m’importa un fico secco. E poi cosa c’è che non va nel completo di mio fratello?”  
“C’è che…” Joan si fermò all’improvviso, si girò completamente verso Sherlock e disse: “Per una volta, una dannatissima volta vorrei fare quello che fanno tutti gli altri ragazzi della mia età, vorrei essere normale per una sera. Solo una sera. Perché nulla, nulla nella mia vita è normale.”  
Sherlock la fissò impietrita per un lungo secondo, poi disse - più a se stessa che a Joan: “Noi siamo normali.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Noi siamo normali” ripeté Sherlock, la voce leggermente spezzata.  
“Certo che siamo normali. Non era quello che intendevo, è solo che la mia famiglia non è delle più tradizionali e non sono esattamente un adolescente comune, in caso non l’avessi notato.” Joan prese la mano di Sherlock per rassicurarla, e per rassicurare anche se stessa, che il legame che avevano era ancora solido.  
“Potresti prendere questa cosa sul serio? Per me?” le chiese supplicante.  
Sherlock alzò lo sguardo per guardare oltre la testa di Joan - cosa che non le risultava molto difficile nella maggior parte dei casi - e tutto d’un tratto s’illuminò.  
“Che ne dici di quelli?” Indicò una vetrina dietro di loro, dove erano esposti due vestiti semplici sul color crema, uno leggermente più scuro dell’altro.   
“Dico che possiamo andare a provarli.”

 

Furono settimane di prove, litigi - a volte anche piuttosto accesi - e momenti in cui Sherlock cercava di capire con tutta se stessa cosa ci fosse di speciale in una festa così mondana. Il piccolo crollo che Joan aveva avuto quando erano uscite per scegliere i vestiti le aveva aperto una finestra sulla mente della sua ragazza, anche se non era bastato a convincerla che una serata come quella poteva essere fruttuosa anche per lei.  
Si trovavano nella sala centrale, dove le festività erano in pieno corso. Sherlock stava immobile con il suo vestito addosso, nel quale si sentiva altamente inadeguata, mentre guardava le coppie ballare a pochi metri da lei al ritmo di una canzone che non riconosceva. Pensava che avrebbe dovuto portare avanti l’idea dello smoking. Si passò un palmo sudato sulla gonna di raso e lanciò un rapidissimo sguardo allo specchio accanto a lei: la gonna le arrivava poco sotto le ginocchia, cadendo in una linea dritta e precisa dai fianchi piccoli della ragazza; i tacchi più alti del normale sfilavano la sua già esile figura. Si sentiva fuori dal suo habitat, ma non per i vestiti, bensì per il fatto che si conformava con la folla, il che non le piaceva per niente, specialmente perché era rimasta da sola mentre Joan andava a prendere due birre e non aveva nessuno con cui parlare. Se c’era un modo in cui Sherlock poteva superare quella serata, era mettendosi a bere finché non avrebbe dimenticato tutto.  
Era così presa dai suoi pensieri e dal suo importantissimo obiettivo di rimanere perfettamente ferma in una posizione senza muoversi verso gli altri, che non si rese conto del ragazzo che le andò a sbattere contro la schiena in un tentativo di superarla; Sherlock fece un brusco passo avanti, salvandosi miracolosamente da quella che sarebbe stata un’imbarazzante e dolorosa caduta.  
“Oh, scusa! Non volevo!” Il ragazzo si scusò prendendole le spalle per stabilizzarla, ma in realtà era lui quello che aveva bisogno di un supporto: non c’era bisogno di essere Sherlock Holmes per capire che era ubriaco marcio, e la serata era appena cominciata.  
“Tutto okay, non mi sono fatta male” lo rassicurò lei spostandosi in modo che le mani dello sconosciuto si allontanassero da lei.  
“Uh, però sei molto carina. Lo sapevi?”   
Sherlock era consapevole del fatto che avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo di liberarsi di quello che poteva essere un problema più grave del previsto, e doveva farlo in fretta perché il ragazzo cominciava a barcollare nella sua direzione, nonostante lei continuasse ad indietreggiare. Si ritrovarono a un passo dalla folla che ballava, un solo movimento mal calcolato e Sherlock sarebbe stata colpita alla schiena, il che l’avrebbe conseguentemente condotta dritta nelle braccia del suo molestatore.  
La ragazza sapeva che non c’era una gran quantità di modi per ragionare con una persona intossicata, quindi decise di esporre l’opinione nella maniera più blanda possibile: “Mi dispiace ma sono lesbica.” Non si sarebbe messa a spiegare il complesso - nonché parzialmente sconosciuto - ombrello dell’asessualità a un sedicenne sbronzo, anche se poteva essere un’idea per uno stupendo esperimento, da condurre in una zona controllata con un soggetto fidato, ovviamente.  
“Sì, come no.” Al ragazzo non sembrava essere importato molto dell’affermazione di Sherlock. Stava per allungarsi verso di lei e Sherlock era pronta a passare alle maniere forti, ma una ragazzina bruna si mise in mezzo e scacciò il ragazzo ubriaco con un gesto delle mani.  
“Rick, vai a disturbare qualcun altro! Non l’hai sentita? Non gioca per il tuo team, vai via!” Lo scacciò come si fa con una mosca fastidiosa; la sua andatura da bambina aggiungeva solo più enfasi alla situazione.  
“Ti chiedo scusa per Rick, tende ad essere piuttosto inappropriato alle feste… o in ogni circostanza con dell’alcool.” La ragazza prese la mano di Sherlock senza preavviso e la scostò dalla folla che danzava per portarla in un angolo più tranquillo; intanto Sherlock pensò che si era allontanata dal posto in cui l’aveva lasciata Joan e che probabilmente la stava cercando in mezzo alla folla senza successo.  
“Inappropriato è un eufemismo. Controlla meglio il cagnolino la prossima volta” suggerì Sherlock. Si scostò un ciuffo di ricci neri dalla fronte e aggiunse: “Suggerisco una museruola.”  
La ragazza che era corsa in suo aiuto prese un bicchiere rosso dal tavolo dietro di lei e rise prima di prendere un sorso.  
“Quindi sei lesbica? Perché, non per sembrare una stalker, ma c’è una mia amica che ha una cotta per te. Si chiama Molly, è davvero dolcissima, se vuoi la porto qui. È proprio…” Aveva cominciato a parlare ad una velocità straordinaria, ma Sherlock riuscì a fermarla.  
“No, in realtà ho già una ragazza” rettificò.  
L’altra ragazza corrugò la fronte. “Ma chi? Molly ti ha osservato per un po’ e non l’ha mai vista.”  
Proprio in quel momento Joan raggiunse le due ragazze, disgraziatamente senza alcohol. Non appena notò Sherlock corse verso di lei e le prese la mano.  
“Ti ho cercata ovunque! Che fine avevi fatto?”  
“Lei è la mia ragazza. Joan, ti presento…” allungò l’ultima parola in attesa che la brunetta si presentasse.  
“Mindy.”  
“Mindy, sì. Mindy mi ha aiutata a liberarmi di un ragazzo che mi stava dando non poco fastidio. Certo, me la sarei potuta cavare benissimo da sola ma non si nega mai l’aiuto altrui.”   
“Ma aspetta, voi due non siete una coppia.”  
Joan guardò Mindy con aria confusa, corrugando la fronte. “E tu che ne sai scusa?”  
“Non vi comportate come una coppia, tutto qui.”  
Joan si girò verso Sherlock, come se cercasse di capire come rispondere, ma prima che potesse formulare una frase l’altra ragazza aveva già cominciato a parlare: “Per tua informazione, dato che è necessario far capire a vostri piccoli cervelli mediocri ogni cosa che non si possa classificare nelle vostre altrettanto piccole e inutile scatoline che vi aiutano a concepire la realtà, io sono asessuale e Joan rispetta la mia sessualità quindi non troviamo necessario mostrare a tutto il mondo le nostre effusioni inesistenti solo per provare che stiamo insieme, perché non dobbiamo provarlo a nessuno al di fuori di noi due.”   
Ci fu un secondo in cui l’unico suono tra le tre fu la melodia lenta di una canzone che aveva preso il posto delle hit da discoteca.  
“E adesso, se puoi scusarmi, Mindy… Joan, ti devo un ballo.”

Joan si trovava una situazione per cui non era preparata. Pensava di sapere cosa volesse dire ballare un lento con la sua ragazza, in fondo non era difficile, però non aveva considerato il fatto che sarebbe dovuta essere a stretto contatto con Sherlock di fronte a tutte quelle persone. Non si sentiva a disagio perché stava ballando con una ragazza, ma perché quella ragazza era la stessa che fino a qualche momento prima l’aveva difesa - insieme alla loro relazione - di fronte a persone che non conoscevano, senza battere un ciglio.   
In un certo senso, Sherlock si era trasformata nella sua paladina, anche se fino a pochi minuti prima si era trovata in una situazione di svantaggio.  
Joan arrossì e sperò che non si notasse nell’oscurità della stanza, altrimenti Sherlock avrebbe usato tutti i modo possibili per ricordarglielo per gli anni successivi; ammettendo che Joan permettesse a se stessa di pensare agli anni a venire, con Sherlock al suo fianco. Forse era ancora troppo presto per certe cose.  
Joan alzò gli occhi, quel tanto che bastava per ammirare il viso di Sherlock che stava squadrando la pista da ballo.   
“Che stai facendo?”  
“Sto cercando di trovare Miriam, così possiamo allontanarci il più possibile da lei.”  
Joan sbuffò. “Mindy. E poi è l’unico lento che balleremo insieme stasera, puoi per favore non pensare a un’altra ragazza?”   
Parlava con tono ironico, ma Sherlock sapeva leggere tra le righe, così abbassò lo sguardo per guardare Joan dritta negli occhi e chiese: “Così va bene?”  
“Benissimo” rispose lei con un filo di voce.  
Per smorzare la tensione e riportare tra di loro la semplicità con cui interagivano di solito, Joan fece una cosa che non faceva da anni: si mise a cantare al ritmo di  _Sparks_  dei Coldplay, quella che da quel momento in poi sarebbe stata la loro canzone. Prese a fare dei leggeri vocalizzi, così bassi che Sherlock poteva sentirli solo vibrare nel petto di Joan che era premuto contro il suo. Sherlock non commentò, si limitò a chiudere gli occhi e ascoltare la sua serenata con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
 

Un paio di giorni dopo, le ragazze si trovavano nella loro solita posizione: sdraiate sul divano, coperta addosso, cioccolata calda in mano e Netflix in TV.   
“Questo Dottore è disgustoso” commentò Sherlock poggiando la sua tazza ancora fumante sul tavolo da caffè.  
“Ehi! È solo il primo episodio, non giudicare.”  
“Bastoncini di pesce e crema pasticcera? Ti prego.”  
“Ammettilo: ti eri affezionata a Ten e adesso troverai tutti i modi per insultare chi viene dopo di lui.”  
“Non è vero.”  
Joan non le credette, ma lasciò correre.  
D’un tratto il telefono di Joan s'illuminò con la notifica di un nuovo messaggio e si alzò dal divano per prenderlo, spostando i piedi di Sherlock dalle sua gambe bruscamente.  
“La prossima volta che vuoi disturbare il mio meritato riposo avverti! Che violenza” si lamentò Sherlock mettendosi di nuovo comoda in una posizione diversa.   
“È Mindy” disse Joan, senza badare alle lamentele di Sherlock. “Chiede se vogliamo andare a un’altra festa. Un messaggio di gruppo, non credo abbia notato di averlo mandato anche a me.”  
“E perché Mindy ha il tuo numero?”  
“Perché siamo nel gruppo del ballo. Ha anche il tuo. Ci sei anche tu in quel gruppo” le fece notare Joan indicando l’iPhone dell’altra ragazza che aveva preso residenza sul tavolo della cucina dal giorno prima.  
“Ah, sì? Non ci ho fatto caso. Adesso torna qui, il cuscino non è caldo quanto te.”Joan le sorrise, tornò a guardare il telefono e uscì definitivamente dalla chat, cancellando il numero di Mindy dai suoi contatti.  
“Arrivo!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ehilà!  
> Ringraziate (o insultate, non so, fate voi) Michela aka l'autrice della OS principale di questo verse per questa cosa.  
> Ormai i Coldplay sono diventati una specie di colonna sonora ufficiale per questo verse, vi consiglio vivamente di ascoltare Sparks!  
> Il primo che capisce da dove ho preso il titolo della OS si becca un biscotto virtuale (che in realtà mangerò io) e conoscendomi non è poi così difficile da capire sinceramente eheh.


End file.
